Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system and an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image processing system and an image forming apparatus, by which print settings can be done through a portable terminal.
Description of the Related Art
As a method for a user to issue a print execution instruction through a portable terminal such as a tablet or a smart phone to an image forming apparatus, there is a method of utilizing the OS (operating system)-standard printing function of the portable terminal. Also, as another method of issuing a print execution instruction through a portable terminal to an image forming apparatus, there is a method for a user to utilize an application that is specific to the image forming apparatus and installed in the portable terminal.
When the OS-standard printing function is used, it is advantageous for the user that an application does not need to be separately installed, but it is also disadvantageous that the type of settings about the printing process that can be set is limited. Accordingly, even when the user uses the OS-standard printing function, but when the user wishes to execute the print settings that cannot be done by the OS-standard printing function, the user has to execute the print settings by another method.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2017-21478 discloses an image forming system aiming to improve the operability in instructing an image forming apparatus to execute printing by utilizing the OS-standard printing function of the portable terminal, and then, executing the print settings by utilizing the application installed in this portable terminal.
However, in the method of utilizing an application, an application has to be installed in the portable terminal, so that the memory of the portable terminal has to be used. Furthermore, when the user utilizes a plurality of types of image forming apparatuses, the user has to install an application in the portable terminal for each type of image forming apparatus. Thereby, when the user utilizes a plurality of types of image forming apparatuses, the portable terminal has to use further more memories. When an application is installed in the portable terminal, the user not only has to install an application but also has to upgrade the version of the application installed in the portable terminal each time the version of the application is upgraded. Thus, excessive time and effort are required.
In this way, the method of utilizing an application is advantageous since detailed print settings can be done by utilizing the application, but time and effort are required in various ways.